


青春期

by CharlottWu



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: Warning：NC 17，瞎写，teenagers sex，blow job，双性基
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 24





	青春期

青春期

01

“哥哥，你喜欢这样吗？”

蒙了雾气的绿色眼睛半睁开向上看着索尔，薄薄的唇瓣在此刻呈现出一种水淋淋的红色；绿的、红的……极富冲击力的色彩在眼前炸开来——又或者只不过是洛基握着他的阴茎这一画面富有冲击力罢了。此刻索尔的大脑还在当机之中，你知道，作为阿斯加德的大王子，他一向是个玩着兄友弟恭这套把戏的好手，哪怕洛基耍再多的恶作剧他也依旧是那个好哥哥。

但显然一早醒来从下半身钻出一只洛基就太过了。

“洛基……”他意识到自己的声线在颤抖，但他没法控制住“你在干什么……？”

洛基挑起了眉，舌头从两瓣嘴唇之间探出后轻轻舔了舔手里深色的粗大肉茎，像在舔一根过大的棒棒糖。

“正如你所见，我在给你口交。”

于是索尔的大脑正式宣布：这个局面不在他的掌控之下。

02

“这是一次卑鄙的袭击。”

在很久以后索尔看着有他的照顾更加肆无忌惮地胡作非为的洛基如此评价。

洛基的银舌头在这种场合显然也能发挥极大用处，他的舌尖扫过冠状沟处，毫无意外让索尔将置在他弟弟发间的手又收紧了些；洛基沿着那些细致的青筋纹路移动他的脑袋，黑色发丝一颤一颤地上下耸动着，时不时也会做出收紧双颊的吮吸动作，似乎想让索尔能更快射出来他好完事——他显然是个挑起别人欲火却又没有耐心收拾的小混蛋。

索尔喘着气，心里明知他该把他的弟弟拉起来训斥一顿——早在洛基从他的被窝里钻出来时他就该这么做了，但他却鬼迷心窍地任由洛基拉下他的裤子，掀开他的皮搭档（“小皮裙”，洛基这么笑道），然后像个过夜的应召女郎一样吃他的老二！可现在再制止洛基显然就虚伪得要命了——拜托，他都享受到了！

不得不说，也的确挺爽。

洛基显然极富技巧，他用牙尖轻轻磕碰着肉棒的顶端，听着索尔的呻吟细微地变了调后用他的那双漂亮眼睛轻笑出来，然后再在向上时吸住头部舔掉那些微咸的前液，舌头旋转着照拂到这根塞在他嘴里的坚硬性器，过程好似吮吸冰棒般咋咋作响，阴茎也被口水和粘液均匀分布好似打了层蜡，让索尔在向上顶弄操进洛基的嘴里时也会不禁好奇——口交真的有这么好玩吗？

“我的弟弟……我的小母鹿。”他一边动作握着洛基还挂在头顶的标志性犄角道。

洛基讨厌这个称呼，但没办法，他的嘴里塞着索尔的老二呢。

03

深喉一定很不舒服。索尔在自己的脑内笔记本里记下了这一条。

洛基的眼睛湿漉漉的，看上去马上就要大哭一场。索尔突然想起了他们小时候，他的弟弟每当在某个计划或想法失败后就会掉下一把珍珠似的眼泪，索尔总会一脸慌张地要用双手捧住那些珍珠，当然，没有一次成功。

别哭了，洛基。他拉起洛基，吻上弟弟的额头。

谁要哭了，自作多情。洛基哼了一声。你还当我是小孩子吗？

嗯哼，你当然不是小孩子。索尔笑吟吟地看着他。但你会给我生小孩子的，对吗，小女巫？

他常年练剑而带茧子的手摸向了洛基腿间。果不其然，那里湿答答一片。

洛基一脸慌张。

04

他一直没告诉过他的哥哥，关于双性这回事。其实倒也不是他要刻意隐瞒，只是他也没必要对他的哥哥说啊！他和索尔一向兄友弟恭，和和睦睦，童年之后更是一起洗澡的时机都没有，他又有什么必要同他的哥哥报明他的身体特质，那不是笑话吗？但今天不一样，出于某种混杂着嫉妒和青春期叛逆的心态，他给了他的哥哥一个口交，还把那些浑浊液体全给咽了下去。

真是糟糕透顶。但显然他的哥哥对此有别的看法。

“你真是棒极了……哈，洛基……”

洛基承认他是有被爽到，但被索尔拉高腿像头不停歇的牛一样操着实让他快要小腿抽筋。深色肉棒在他的女性器官中进进出出，酸麻的感觉夹杂着快感散播指令到各处，让他不禁尖叫出声，一阵一阵地收缩着穴口让湿滑的软肉挤压着索尔的阴茎，嘴里含糊不清地喊道：快点，慢点，啊就是那儿，我要不行了。十足公式化的叫床。没办法，你要体谅，他实在没怎么干过这事。

但索尔显然对此充满热情。他掐紧洛基的腰，狠狠撞击入他弟弟的身体，好几次顶到的地方让洛基绷紧脚趾，顺带在索尔坚硬得像铁一样的肌肉上留下指甲印。阴茎在肉穴里搅动，他永远不舍得离开弟弟的身体，浅浅的抽出后又凶猛地干到最深处，交合处的软肉像是被操熟了的烂桃子一般湿答答软乎乎，就像洛基本人一样。

索尔吻上弟弟凸起的蝴蝶骨，说不清他想这么干洛基有多久了。

05

最后这场闹剧还是以索尔射进了洛基发育成熟的子宫，洛基一脸慌张地要找避孕的法术结束的。

这着实是一场糟糕又绝妙的性爱，床单地上都是一团乱糟糟，但两个人都爽到有那么一段时间只能躺在床上喘着粗气不能动弹。

“所以这到底怎么一回事？”索尔终于喘匀气能问出口来。

“青春期少年对禁果的好奇与探究，”洛基用那把哑了的声音懒洋洋地回答，“仅此一次。”

06

只有天知道这个“仅此一次”在他们接下来漫长的生命中又出现了多少次。

END


End file.
